


Donne moi une raison

by IronAdj



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, auto-mutilation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAdj/pseuds/IronAdj
Summary: Toute sa vie, PAZ3, ou Panzer, s'est demandé à quoi servait son existence. Élevée comme un monstre dans un laboratoire, fruit des expériences d'une scientifique folle et d’échantillons prit sur un robot géant cryogénisé, utilisée en tant qu'arme à des fins militaires, c'est un miracle si elle ne s'est pas détruite elle même après avoir gagnée sa liberté pour "services rendus à la nation". Alors que tout allez pour le pire dans sa vie ennuyeuse, l'arrivé sur terre d'un groupe de robots géants allez changer son existence.
Relationships: Ironhide/Original Female Character, Maybe more Later I don't know what i'm even doing





	1. De la visite

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la 1er fanfic que j'ose poster ;_; ça m'exempt pas des critiques qui sont les bienvenues ^^ 
> 
> (Et oui j'ai des petites lacunes en français, excusez moi si les fautes vous font mal ^^")

**_"Non!! Ça fait mal arrêter!!"_ **   
_"Continuer les test, réaction positive à la douleur."_   
**_"Je vais tous vous tuer! Tous ! Vous allez tous mourir!"_ **

  
Une douleur aiguë la cambra en arrière, alors que les piques continuèrent de rentrer dans sa chair et vinrent agresser son système nerveux à l'aide d’électrochoc.

Pourtant quand Panzer reprit son souffle, il n'y avait rien. Juste son lit miteux dans la ferme abandonnée, sa bouteille de whisky renversée et vide, le verre posé à coté sur la chaise lui servant de table de chevet. Encore tremblante et en sueur, elle se leva doucement, sentant à peine les éclats de verres des victimes de ses crises passées éparpillés au sol. D'un pas lent et hésitant elle alla vers une armoire détruite, prenant des vêtements jetés à l’intérieur pour s'habiller en vitesse. Un jean délavé, un débardeur blanc terni, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle soupira en voyant les éclats de verres coincés sous ses pieds retomber sur le carrelage gris de la salle de bain, avec des gouttelettes violettes, les virant sous le lavabo d'un balayage de son pied. Se passant un coup de main dans ses cheveux courts en se mettant devant le miroir de la salle de bain en ruine et rouillée, elle regarda vers le bas, vers la lueurs lilas de son torse. 

Passant sa main dessus Panzer senti la chaleur qui en émana. Cette chose qui la tenait en vie, ce carré lumineux dans sa poitrine qui était la cause de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. De nombreuse fois elle avait voulu planter des lames dedans, des tessons de verre récupérés sur des bouteilles brisées, tirer dedans à bout portant avec un de ses flingues. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose lui faisait baisser la main au dernier moment. 

_Et si'l y en avait d'autres comme moi?_

Secouant sa tête elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se débarbouillant du filet de bave séchée au coin de ses lèvres. Sa main mouillée passa dans ses cheveux pour les redresser un peu, et elle se regarda, inspectant une fois de plus tout ce qui n'allait pas. Ses yeux violet, à la lueur surnaturelle, et aux cernes prononcés, son nez cassé légèrement arqué sur le côté, les cicatrices luisantes sur sa joue et ce trou là où devrait se trouver son bras, dévoilant qu'elle n’était pas faite de chair et de sang. Décidément rien n'allez quand elle regardait le magazine ouvert à côté, quand elle regardait toute ses femmes "normales" en comparaison. Bon la moitié des clichés était modifiée et reprise sur ordinateur, mais même quand elle voyait des personnes _normales_ en passant en moto dans la ville...  
Personne n'avait des câbles à la place des veines, une sorte d'huile violette à la place du sang, des trous ici et là dans le corps qui ressemblaient à des ports pour câbles, et encore moins la possibilité de décoller sa peau pour dévoiler des plaques de... fer? D'alliage? Elle n'en savait rien, ce n’était pas important au point où elle en était... 

Alors qu'elle descendait pour aller regarder dans son frigo s'il ne restait pas quelque chose à manger, elle put entendre le bruit de roue dans la cour de la ferme, et attrapa le fusil à pompe posé en haut d'un des placards, avant de sortir avec, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il y avait deux voitures dans la cour. La première était la sienne, son pick-up noir vers la porte de la grange, hors de vue depuis la route et couvert d'une bâche bleu, qu'elle... Avait eu de manière peu légale et qu'elle chouchoutait comme un joyau. Juste à côté il y avait sa moto, une vieille Suzuki cabossée qu'elle avait remise sur pied. 

  
_La deuxième était un SUV, pas vraiment le type de véhicule qu'elle désirait voir..._

"Si c'est vous les cravates vous pouvez bouffer mon plomb!!"

Elle avait levé son arme en pointant la personne sortant de la voiture, ne le reconnaissant que lorsqu'il s'avança, bras levés.

"Panzer! Du calme c'est Sharp!"

Elle baissa son arme, s'asseyant sur les marches du porche, le fusil a pompe encore dans sa main, canon levé au ciel et main fermement serré autour.

"Vous êtes seul?"

"Toujours."


	2. Jamais

Panzer ressortie de la maison avec deux verres, et le reste d'une vieille bouteille déjà ouverte qui avait encore miraculeusement son bouchon, s'en servant comme support pour les deux verres empilés et renversés dessus. En donnant un à Sharp, elle lui servit un fond avant de jeter son verre et de boire à la bouteille.

"A ce que je vois ça ne s'arrange pas."

"Lentement. Je fais des progrès."

"Loin de tout en te cachant et en bricolant des armes avec des pièces volées sur des voitures en ville?"

Elle avait encore la bouteille levée et le regarda, la baissant et avalant avec un grognement.  
Il regarda vers la grange à côté, levant son verre dans cette direction.

"Sacré matos que tu a amassé. De quoi faire pâlir l'armurerie en ville."

"Donc vous me faite bien surveiller..."

Il but son verre et le reposa tête en bas à côté de lui, avant de joindre ses mains.

"Panzer, tu es une ex militaire qui ne rend plus visite au psy qu'on lui a imposée. Bien sur que tu allez être suivit."

"Je suis bien plus que **ça** et ça vous a jamais gêné de le dire. C'est quoi qui a changé? Les cravates arrivent et vous êtes venue me prévenir?"

Elle posa la bouteille entre eux, et reposa son coude sur son genou, le regardant. Si il venait, c’était qu'il devait rentrer de permission, ou alors qu'on le poussait encore à la convaincre de revenir. Il avait été le plus virulent défenseur de sa liberté. Et il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pour rien. C’était sûrement juste une excuse pour venir voir se que devenait un de ses anciens meilleurs éléments. 

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle sorti son briquet et sa boite de cigarette métallique, en sortant une blonde avant de l'allumer. Panzer lui en proposa une, qu'il refusa en levant sa main.

"Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemin. On a repérés des signaux."

"Donc vous avez bien **besoin** de moi."

"Tu en a déjà tué un comme ça. C'est les même signaux. Personne d'autres n'est au courant. Je rentre au Quatar ce soir. Et je voulais que tu m'accompagne."

Panzer regarda le vide face à elle. Elle eut des flashs, des coups de feu, du bruit de métal contre métal, des cris robotiques, et finalement le silence. Quand elle avait planté son bras dans ce cœur lumineux, quand tout avait cessé...

Le silence, suivit par les bruits de métal s'entrechoquant et tombant, alors que l'imposant adversaire était tombé au sol. Son premier réflexe avait été de sortir une cigarette et de la fumer, sentant le liquide coulant dans ses câbles se répandre le long de ses cotes, son bras arraché, écrasé plus loin. 

_**"Sac à viande**_ "

" _ **Mo**_ _ **nstruosité"**_

_**"Erreur de la nature"** _

Avait-il crié avec cette voix sortie d'outre tombe, métallique, gutturale. 

De tous, _ **Sac à viande**_ avait été le moins blessant. Elle l'avait affrontée avec son unité en tant que soldat, mais quand ils avaient tous étaient tués... Une partie en elle qu'elle avait voulu cacher s’était réveillée, tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans ce foutu labo, à coup de choc et de coup... Ce n’était pas comme si qui que ce soit aurait pu en parler après... 

Elle secoua sa tête et expira la fumée, se tournant à nouveau vers Sharp.

"J'en ai déjà tué un il y a 4 ans. Ça suffit non? Je pense que ça vous a permit de ramasser assez de données sur comment les tuer... Et ça leurs donneraient juste raison Sharp... Et j'ai un bras en moins, je ne sert pas à grand chose."

Il se leva, sortant des lunettes de soleil de sa veste et les mettant en regardant le soleil se couchant déjà aux loin.

"Tu a toujours était une nocturne Panzer. Et débrouillarde. Je sais très bien que tu a de quoi te remettre sur pied dans cette grange. Tant pis, je ne te forcerais pas. Mais je ne pourrais pas te protéger des fédéraux si ça éclate."

Cigarette écrasée dans un vieux pot de fleurs, elle se leva, reprenant l'arme et la posant sur son épaule. 

"Qu'ils viennent... J'ai plus rien à perdre."

"C'est ce qui te rend à la fois dangereuse et vulnérable. J'avais une équipe pour toi. Tu te rappelle de Lennox? Le petit qui essayait constamment de te remonter le moral? Il est devenu Capitaine."

Elle hocha juste la tête, l'envie de parler lui était passé, même si c’était pour parler de bonne choses lui étant arrivées. 

"Tu lui dira de faire gaffe si il est toujours aussi tête brûlée... C'est pas comme ça qu'on survit."

"C'est toi qui dit ça, Haha!"

Elle ne répondit pas, se retournant juste et rentrant dans sa maison. 

Panzer s'assit à la table et attrapa une des bouteilles entamées. C’était quoi ça déjà... Oh ça avait pas d'importance, elle but quand même.

Retourner au front... Redevenir une arme...

_**Jamais.** _


	3. Vol de Minuit

Cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine que Sharp était parti. Elle avait augmentée le nombres d'alarmes dans sa ferme. La où il n'y en avait que quelques une aux portes et fenêtres et pas mal dans la grange, il y en avait désormais même à l’entrée. 

On ne sait jamais, avec les cravates.

Il n'y avait que Sharp qui officiellement savait où elle était, mais on n'était  **jamais** assez sûre. Ils pouvaient débarquer à tout moment en soit... Juste débarquer, la fourrer dans une de leurs voitures noires aux vitres teintés après l'avoir tasée à plusieurs reprises, et partir avec elle pour la remettre dans ce foutu labo...

Elle avait bue, comme tout les soirs, étant répartie en ville pour aller se racheter de quoi boire avec l'argent qu'elle recevait en secret. Ce n’était pas grand chose, de quoi payer le loyer et la bouffe. Mais elle dépensait tout en clopes, alcool et essence. 

Et en munitions pour ses armes.

Sa semaine c’était résumé à sa vie habituelle. Se réveiller, se passer un coup sur le visage, boire et manger, vérifier que toutes les alarmes étaient bonnes, prendre soin de tous ses trésors dans la grange, puis tirer un peu sur son champs de tir improvisé avant d'aller dormir en buvant à nouveau. 

Sans oublier le passage obligatoire par des crises existentielles qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à combler en buvant plus, en essayant de se concentrer sur sa construction d'arme. Elle s'était endormie dans sa grange, après avoir fait un tour en ville, sa moto contre la porte de la grange. 

Sa grange était son temple, sa cave à trésor, son sanctuaire. Ce qui de dehors ressemblez à une vieille grange usée était en réalité un entrepôt, sale certes, poussiéreux oui, mais les armes accrochées aux murs et aux piliers en bois renforçant la structure était impeccable, bien entretenue et propre. Il y avait de tout. Des armes achetées et modifiées, des armes créées de toutes pièces avec des pièces détachées trouvées ici et là. Si il y avait une chose que Panzer savait faire, c’était s'occuper des armes.À l'armée c’était son domaine.

Sûrement car elle même s'était prise pour une arme..

Elle n'avait pas cherchée le contact avec d'autres personnes, mais le touché froid d'une arme, l'ouvrir pour la décrasser, la remonter et entendre le bruit des pièces s’emboîtant parfaitement avant qu'elle ne la recharge, c’était autre chose. Les autres soldats avaient étés bruyant souvent, en dehors des missions, riant, parlant entre eux. Une arme... Elle ne l'ouvrait que pour tirer, que quand il y avait besoin... 

Un peu comme elle

Un gros canon sur les genoux, le tournevis en main, elle avait dormit d'un sommeil agité quand le bruit de son alarme l'avait réveillée. 

Elle avait encore fait un mauvais rêve, se réveillant en hurlant, posant sa main là où devrait se trouver son bras. Ha... Une des raison pourquoi elle ne dormait pas ici était ce mal de dos, elle se forçait généralement à retourner dans son lit mais elle ne c’était pas rendue compte qu'elle s’était endormi. Respirant lourdement, elle se releva et put entendre un bruit de roue. 

"Que-"

Elle vit son Pick-up passer rapidement, écarquillant les yeux en se levant.

**"MON PICK-UP BANDE DE BÂTARD!!"**

Elle n’hésita pas, attrapant le bras sur l’établi sur le côté de la grange et se le plantant dans l’épaule. Cela lui fit mal, elle sentit les connections s'ouvrir, comment les câbles se plantèrent dans sa peau. C’était bizarre comment son corps s'adaptait à ce qu'elle lui présentait. Elle avait même réussit à s'attacher une arme basique sans modification comme ça. Mais cela lui avait fait mal, avait tordu l'arme dans un semblant de bras atrophié et ridicule. Et se l'arracher avait de nouveau était douloureux... L'alcool lui brouillait encore un peu les sens, et elle le remercia. Le soudain coup d’adrénaline acheva de la réveiller, même si ses geste était veules et raides.

Une fois son bras prêt, une fois qu'elle put l'utiliser comme s'il avait toujours été là, elle se releva et attrapa un gantelet qu'elle se mit à l'autre bras. C’était quelque chose d'assez massif, avec une pointe au dessus du poing. Elle appuya sur un bouton, après avoir planté un des câbles en sortant dans un des ports de son avant bras, au bout de plusieurs essaies. Elle y tenait à son pick-up... Personne ne lui volait comme ça. La pointe de déplia, formant un grappin, et elle força un peu avec sa main, enclenchant le mécanisme de mise à feu. 

Tout marchait encore. Panzer attrapa une de ses armes, un fusil d'assaut et une veste en cuir sans manches poussiéreuse, renforcée par des plaques sur le dos. C’était lourd, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus mise... L'enfilant elle passa la sangle de son fusil autour de ses épaules, le canon vers le bas, et s’élança vers sa moto, l'enfourchant en manquant de tomber. C’était la première fois depuis un moment qu'elle montait dessus en se servant de ses deux mains, tout avait été optimisé pour qu'elle n'ai qu'à utiliser un côté. C’était bon, cela lui laissa une main de libre pour tirer sur les connards lui ayant volés son bolide...

Démarrant, elle ne vit pas que son Pick-up était encore derrière elle, à moitié découvert. 


	4. Cube

Il faisait nuit, elle avait bue, ce n’était pas la meilleure idée de prendre la moto dans ce genre de condition. Mais c’était SON pick-up, SON bijou! Et c'est n’était pas comme si elle en avait encore quelque chose à foutre d’être en vie ou non! Personne ne touchait ses affaires! Personnes!

Voyant qu'il y avait un peu de circulation une fois sortie des routes de campagne, elle ralentie, ne perdant pas de vue son véhicule qu'elle avait entre temps rattrapé. Pourquoi ils étaient venues lui piquer son pick-up?! Et pourquoi ses alarmes ne c’étaient pas déclenchées avant?!

Elle grogna en essayant de rester sur la route, de ne pas avoir l'air suspecte. C’était un peu perdu d'avance avec l'arme sur son dos. Mais pour sa défense elle avait les papiers du port d'arme sur elle, toujours dans sa veste en cas de soucis. 

Elle commença à suspecter que quelque chose clochait et à ralentir quand elle vit d'autres véhicules. Non pas que voir une Pontiac, un Hummer médicale et sa Chevrolet sur la même route était quelque chose d'anormal. C’était la manière dont ils conduisaient si près les uns des autres, sans respecter le code de la route qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. C’était un groupe de voleurs de voiture? Encore la sienne et la Pontiac oui mais le Hummer? C’étaient des vols pour du trafic ou quoi? 

Panzer ralentit en les voyant entrer dans une ruelle et ralentir, décidant de continuer une ruelle plus loin. Sa moto se crasha partiellement dans un tas de sacs poubelles, amortissant sa chute mais causant quand même un petit vacarme. Elle resta allongée quelques instants, regardant le ciel, le lampadaire qui flashait, elle attrapa même une bouteille dans le tas d'ordures, juste pour être attristée par le vide qu'elle contenait. 

_Non, conduire ivre, c'est pas pour moi... Et boire dans une bouteille qui a traînée dans des poubelles encore moins... Une fois, mais pas deux._

Elle se releva avec difficulté, levant son bras vers le conteneur à ordures pour se redresser. Ha son dos... Rien n'allez visiblement aujourd'hui. Mais bon, elle allait prendre de la hauteur, avoir une vision globale sur ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres, puis descendre pour les défoncer et ramener son bébé à la maison... 

_Ouais, un plan sans faille._

Panzer regarda en l'air, voyant une échelle de secours sur le côté du bâtiments. Pousser le conteneur à ordures ferait trop de bruits... Escalader le mur dans son état, non, impossible. Elle haussa des épaules et employa le moyen le plus rapide, son grappin. Levant le bras elle contracta les muscles de son avant bras, et le tir parti. La flèches fut projetée vers la cage d'escalier métallique et se sépara en un grappin, faisant le tour de la barrière de sécurité et s'y accrochant. Elle tira un coup sur son bras, vérifiant que la structure qui avait l'air assez ancienne survive à son poids. Ouais, ça allait le faire.

Se mettant sous l'escalier elle s'y tracta, glissant entre les épais barreaux, et d'une pression sur un bouton du gantelet le grappin se détacha. Il se replia en une pointe, la corde fut rembobinée sur son poignet et se fixa en place, prêt à l'emploi. Grimpant les escaliers lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle s'approcha du rebord une fois sur le toit, dos contre celui ci, écoutant en posant une main sur sa bouche, pour couvrir sa respiration.

  
  
"Cette guerre a finit par engloutir notre planète, et le All spark fut perdu dans l’immensité des étoiles. Megatron le suivit jusqu’à la terre, où il fut trouvé par le commandant Witwicky."

Guerre? All Spark? Megatron? Witwicky? Cette voix... Elle lui disait quelque chose... Cette **voix**...

_**Elle n'était pas humaine...** _

"Ha, mon ancêtre..."

Celle ci l’était, un homme, jeune, bien plus jeune qu'elle. 

"C'est le hasard qui a unis nos destin. Megatron s’était écrasé avant d'avoir pu s'emparer du cube. Il a alors déclenché accidentellement son système de navigation. Les coordonnées de l'emplacement du cube sur terre ont étaient gravées sur ses lunettes."

  
  
 **Cube** , navigation, coordonnées, emplacement du **cube**...

Panzer essaya d’assimiler tout ça. ça lui disait quelque chose... Où....

**_Où avait-elle vue un cube?_ **

Elle essaya de se souvenir, il y avait... Il y avait bien un endroit... Un **cube**...

Un endroit **MAUDIT**. Un **MAUDIT** cube... Tout commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête. Elle l'avait vue ce **cube** , elle...

_"PAZ3, ne touche pas à ça!!"_

  
_Elle regarda la dame portant le long manteau blanc et les lunettes, alors qu'elle avait levée sa main vers le cube massif du labo. Elle put encore sentir le poids contraignant de son collier, des menottes à ses mains, les câbles plantés dans ses divers ports et le conteneur sur son dos. Le conteneur qui avait les foutues calmant..._

_"Mais pourquoi?_

_"Ce n'est pas un jouet ! Tu a déjà le droit de te balader librement désormais, estime toi heureuse!"_

**_Se balader librement dans un état second constant... Devoir retourner subir leurs opérations, leurs tests... Et constamment voir..._ **

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une douleur aiguë dans son avant bras, se rendant compte qu'elle se l’était agrippée et avait plantées ses griffes. Elle se retenait de jurer, laissant juste le liquide couler sur le toit en écoutant la suite de la conversation.

  
  
"Si les decepticons trouvent le all spark, ils utiliseront son pouvoir pour transformer les machines terrestres. Et lever une nouvelle armée."

Une autres voix... Combien étaient-ils?

"Alors ce sera la fin de l’espèce humaine. Sam Witwicky, le sort de la terre est entre tes mains."

Un silence pesant suivit. 

Bordel... **Sharp avait raison**... ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

 ** _Il y en avait d'autres_**... De ce que Panzer put comprendre, deux camps, deux factions. Une planète déchirée, un grand méchant pas beau qui voulait tout dominer...

Si elle n'avait pas tout entendue, elle se serait dit que c’était le pire scénario de science fiction, tellement cliché...

"S'il te plait dit moi que tu sais où se trouve les lunettes?"

Une fille en plus?! Mais ils étaient combien en bas? Ils y avaient au moins trois Véhicules, trois... Gros robots. Deux humains. Les humains avait volé son pick-up? 

"Elles sont chez moi. Nous devons vite rentrer!"

"Alors nous devons vite nous y rendre. Autobots, en avant."

Elle entendit des bruit métalliques, elle en avait entendue des similaires lorsque le gros qu'elle avait détruit il y a 4 ans était devenu un robot après avoir attaqué depuis les air en hélico...

Les bruits de roues s’éloignaient déjà alors qu'elle descendit du toit en sautant et les regarda partir en se réceptionnant. Avoir du fer à la place des os ce n’était pas si mal parfois... Allumant une cigarette, Panzer contempla les choix qu'elle avait... Il y en avait d'autres... D'autre comme **Lui.** Comme **elle.**

Et contrairement à l'autre qu'elle avait envoyé à la casse... Ceux la semblaient pacifiques.. Parfait. 

Avançant pour retourner à sa moto, elle se stoppa net en entendant un gros mouvement derrière elle.

**"Je savais pas que les decepticons pouvais être aussi petit..."**


	5. Tu tire, Je tire.

Le premier réflexe de Panzer fut de faire volte face et de lever son gantelet, appuyant sur un bouton pour flasher le robot derrière elle. Même si ça ne lui donnait que quelques instants. En espérant que ça marche... ça avait déjà marché contre des humains... 

Il eut un mouvement de recul en levant son bras, et flasha en retour avec ses phares se situant sur ses épaules. La vision de Panzer était brouillée, temporairement, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la sienne. Il fallait agir, **vite**!

Elle pointa son bras vers le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vue, à l'aveugle. Le grappin parti et se planta quelque part. Tirant un coup dessus alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas désactivée déclencha le rembobinage, et elle fut emportée en l'air, alors que sa vision retourna à la normale. C’était un mur qu'elle rencontra, le mur en face du bâtiment duquel elle les avaient espionnées. Tournant sa tête pour regarder, elle vit que lui aussi avait été aveuglé, se tournant vers elle en... Clignant des yeux? 

Son expression faciale changea, alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement et donna un coup de poing dans sa direction. Pourquoi ne pas tirer avec ses armes? Surement pour ne pas attirer l'attention... Donc il se limitait, c’était peut être sa chance pour lui parler. Decepticons? Non elle n’était pas ça. Ou peut être? Elle n'en savait rien, mais si eux avaient besoin de ce **cube** pour empêcher une guerre, elle _**devait**_ être de leurs côté. 

Grappin encore planté dans le mur elle ne pu pas faire grand chose alors que le poing géant la frappa. N'importe quel humain se serait fait écraser, ne serait qu'un tas de chair, d'os, de muscles et d'organes compressés, dégoulinant du mur. Elle avait son bras gris levé, posé contre celui de son adversaire et forçant pour ne pas se faire écraser plus contre le mur.

"Dit donc t'es drôlement résistant pour un si petit bot!"

"Et toi t'a une sacrée grande gueule pour un gros lourdeau!"

Son bras était libre, les briques du mur retenant le grappin c’étaient cassés lorsqu'il avait forcée un peu, lui arrachant un grognement de gêne. Panzer se servit de ses jambes, les pliants et forçant avec sur sa grosse main robotique. Il résistait, il était bien plus fort que l'autre qu'elle avait descendu. Panzer força, entendant même un craquement sourd venant de sa jambe.

_Il était... vraiment fort..._

Elle cria, comme pour s'encourager à pousser plus, et réussit à faire reculer sa main suffisamment pour lever son bras vers lui, tirant un coup de grappin dans le mur d'en face. Elle détacha son gantelet et le fixa sur l'un des doigt du robot, le gant s'adaptant à la forme de son nouveau support et s'y accrochant. Panzer appuya sur le bouton et la main du robot se décolla, entraînée par la corde du grappin, la libérant et lui permettant de lui sauter dessus. Sa petite taille était autant un inconvénient qu'un avantage contre quelqu'un comme ça. Il fut d'abord surpris, son bras partant en arrière, laissant à Panzer le luxe de sauter sur son torse et de remonter en se servant des nombreuses accroches dessus. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, pour ça elle avait juste à donner un coup dans sa loupiote sur le torse.

Elle était là, cachée.

Elle...

_La sentait._

Pulser doucement. 

Elle opta pour une approche un peu plus violente. Elle voulait parler, lui expliquer mais.... Quelque chose la poussait à l'attaquer, à le battre. Comme si une sorte d'instinct avait surgit. Comme si...

_Elle avait senti un adversaire à sa hauteur._

Le coup de poing toucha le côté du visage du robot, qui semblait surpris du coup qui lui fit tourner le visage.

  
  
"Et tu cogne fort en plus!"

"J'vais te cogner ta face à tel point que ton constructeur ne te reconnaîtra plus!!" 

En échange elle se prit son poing libre, la heurtant violemment par derrière, la faisant lâcher prise. Il se cogna lui même au passage, et alors qu'elle tomba au sol elle roula sur le côté pour se relever rapidement, alors que lui tira sur son poing coincé, sortant le grappin du mur. Le grand bot avait désormais les deux mains libres, avec la corde pendant encore sur le côté. Panzer y vit son opportunité... 

"Bon finis de jouer le decepticon..."

Il s'approcha en levant son bras qu'elle regardait, un canon s'illuminant. Elle courut vers lui, il n'allait pas tirer, c’était juste du bluff! Il ne s'y attendait pas lorsqu'elle s’élança vers son bras, attrapant le bout du grappin et tirant dessus, avant de courir derrière lui. Le coup de pied partit rapidement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une tel agilité de sa part. Les gros comme lui était normalement lent, mais apparemment ça ne devait s'appliquer qu'aux humains...

Elle réussit à l'esquiver en roulant en avant, passant alors entre ses jambes avant de grimper, grappin entre les dents. Il donna un coup sur lui même, là où elle se trouvait juste avant son saut sur le côté.

C’était surement un spectacle pitoyable, un grand robot qui essayait de se débarrasser d'une "humaine" qui lui grimpait dessus...

La corde passait désormais derrière lui, prenant son bras, et son entre jambe. Il en avait au moins? Elle n'avais pas vraiment envie de le castrer mais en grimpant elle n'avait rien vue. Heureusement pour elle la corde n’était pas bloquée, sinon son mouvement de bras pour la frapper avec le poing ayant le grappin lui aurais surement arraché des dents, voir disloquée la mâchoire. Elle esquiva à nouveau, remontant sur ce même bras en grimpant sur l’épaule, plantant le grappin entre deux plaques. Puis elle sauta sur son bras et appuya sur le bouton, se prenant par la même occasion un coup de son autre poing qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir et volant contre le mur.  
  
La réaction fut rapide, la corde se rembobina d'un coup, coinçant le bras du robot contre son corps et lui entravant une jambe, le faisant tomber au sol sur le côté, maladroitement, alors qu'elle se cogna au mur et tomba au pied de celui ci, face au son adversaire qui la dévisageait. Son visage était peut être à un mètre d'elle, pas plus. Et à son expression faciale, elle réussit à deviner de la colère...

Elle se retrouva donc contre le mur, alors qu'il leva le canon sur son bras encore libre. N’hésitant pas, elle leva sa prothèse, qui changea de forme lentement en lui faisant mal, ressemblant plus à un canon désormais. Elle ne visa pas son visage, pas son arme, mais l'endroit qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de leurs combat. Vers son cœur, un peu plus bas. Il avait levé le bras en même temps, l’énergie de son arme illuminant la jeune femme.

Elle respira fortement, dans cet égalité presque pitoyable. Elle l'avait sous estimé, peut être lui aussi. Mais elle pu sentir son cœur battre rapidement. Le sien battait aussi? Surement...   
  
Il la regarda en plissant des yeux.

"Tu tire, je tire."


	6. Tu me doit un briquet.

Ouais, cette situation était vraiment cocasse. Lui la prenait sûrement pour un ennemi, un de ses decepticons. Alors qu'elle était de leur côté. Enfin, de son côté à elle. Donc du leurs, si eux voulaient empêcher le grand méchant de tout faire sauter. Non non, pas pour ça... 

Ils voulaient le **cube** , ce **FOUTU cube**. Et elle ne voulait pas que cette chose fasse encore plus de malheureux...

  
"Ouais, et dans la situation actuelle, on y passe tout les deux mon grand."

  
Panzer reprit doucement son souffle, sentant le goût familier du liquide violet de ses veines dans sa bouche. Elle en avait qui coulait du front aussi, sûrement plusieurs ports qui "saignaient" également. Un choc trop fort et elle se vidait, l'avantage et l'inconvénient de son corps... Ça l'avait pas mal amoché ce petit échange amicale. Enfin, pour le moment le type en face d'elle était encore énervé...

  
Il regarda sa prothèse, soufflant du nez en désignant d'un petit geste de canon celle ci.

"T'es pas une decepticon. Tu aurait déjà tirée. Alors tu fous quoi avec ce bras?"

  
Comprenant qu'il était enclin au dialogue, elle fit retomber son bras, qui se changea à nouveau lentement tandis qu'elle se redressa. Assise au pied du mur, fouillant dans sa poche avec son bras valide, elle cherchait de quoi fumer. Il semblait prendre cela comme une menace, rapprochant son canon. Et elle n’était plus en position de riposter rapidement.

Il reconnaissait le bras... Spécifiquement **ça**. Elle l'avait fait en grande partie avec des restes de l'autre gros qu'elle avait décarcassée. Elle c’était principalement servit de son bras qu'elle avait retrouvé plus loin après l'avoir arraché lors du combat, et avait ramené des morceaux discrètement dans son sac à dos. Tout le reste avait été récupéré par le gouvernement et envoyé...

_**La bas.** _

  
"Je l'ai trouvé sur un type, je l'ai trouvé jolie et je lui ai arraché, pour le bricoler et le mettre à ma taille. Et tout doux mon grand, si on continue de se battre l'un de nous y passe. Je veux juste une clope."

L'un d'eux y passait, sûrement elle. Mais... Pourquoi depuis leurs arrivés, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y en avait d'autres... Panzer avait eu ce regain. Cette envie de voir se qui allait se passer. Peut être même que...

_N'y pense pas. C'est **débile** de penser ça. _

Elle sorti sa boite et son briquet quand la lumière de son canon s'estompa un peu. Elle reprit en intensité quand Panzer alluma le briquet, qu'elle reposa au sol à côté d'elle, bien en évidence pour signifier que ce n’était rien. Lui était encore coincé dans la corde, c’était presque comique de le voir ainsi. Son expression faciale devint plus facile à comprendre à mesure qu'elle regardait son visage. Panzer put voir à travers la lueur de ses yeux bleus les pièces qui les composaient, comment tout bougeaient sur son visage pour former les expressions. Il était plus facile à lire que celui qu'elle avait affrontée dans le désert. Ils y en avaient donc qui ressemblaient plus à des humains qu'à autres chose. C’était presque comme son propre corps à elle, quand elle n'avait pas sa peau dessus. Même si ses trait était bien plus humains que les siens. Cigarette aux coins des lèvres, elle leva brièvement son bras vers lui. Il avait encore cette mine embêté, qui s’était brièvement transformé en semblant de colère quand elle avait fouillé sa poche. 

Elle voulait en voir d'autres, voir comment ils fonctionnaient.

Peut être qu'elle comprendrait plus de choses sur elle même en les observant. 

  
  
"Tu ne veux pas que je te détache avant? Parce que la... Tu est ridicule."

  
  
Elle ricana, devant le léger choc sur son visage. C’était de l’embarras? Il se redressa, n'arrivant que à avancer légèrement en rampant, frappant du poing à côté d'elle, là où c’était trouvé son briquet, la frôlant. Le choc avait légèrement affaissé le sol à côté d'elle, et elle s’était retrouvée tirée vers le côté, contre celui ci. Sa joue heurta le métal. C’était étrange, ni chaud, ni froid. Une sensation comme aucun autre métal, Panzer avait posée ses mains sur tout types d'armes, tous types de métaux, de matières différentes qui pouvaient les composer. Mais ça, c’était une toute autres sensation. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte lors du combat, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire attention aussi dans le feu de l'action. Mais c’était...

 **Agréable** **?**

"Ne pousse pas ta chance!"

Panzer eut une légère absence, encore fascinée par l’épaisse carapace de plaques douces, mais en l'entendant parler elle se releva, s'approchant de lui en se rebraillant. Il était plus piques et angles, mais elle arrivait à distinguer les parties de son pick-up. C’était bizarre de le revoir de cette manière mais... Ses épaules étaient clairement le capot et ses roues, au moins deux d'entre elle. Maintenant que tout était calme et qu'elle pouvait le regarder de large et en travers, elle le trouva bien plus intéressant que le simple robot géant. Elle souffla de la fumée, sa cigarette à moitié terminée alors qu'elle grimpa sur lui, pour aller déloger le grappin, tirant un peu dessus. Elle fut surprise de voir que lui aussi expira de la fumée de son nez. C’était... Drôle de le voir montrer autant d’émotions. Qu'un robot arrivait à être plus expressive qu'une cravate la fit sourire. 

_Après_ _même un grille pain était plus expressif qu'une cravate._

  
"Bouge un peu ton épaule la, c'est bloqué entre deux plaques!"

Tirant avec ses bras, pied posé sur son épaule pour avoir plus de force, Panzer retomba à la renverse quand il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Le grappin avait lâché d'un coup, et elle s’était retrouvée sur le côté, face à sa loupiote. Même si elle ne la voyait pas, elle la sentait. Elle s’était bien cognée contre son plastron, s'asseyant en se frottant la joue alors qu'il étira son bras, et enleva la corde du grappin. Il se releva un peu, se mettant sur ses coudes et la regardant.

"Si tu n'es pas une decepticon, tu es quoi alors?"

  
  
Elle regarda sa cigarette cassée sur son torse et la prit, avant de la jeter plus loin en grognant.

  
  
"Ha, si seulement moi je le savais. Je sais juste que je suis avec vous. Vous avez parlés d'un cube... Il se peut que je sache où il est... Même si personnellement je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds."

"Tu sais où se trouve le cube?!"

"Ouais. Vous avez parlés des lunettes. Ba... En soit moi je pourrais vous le dire si vous ne les trouvaient pas."

Il regarda vers le bas, comme si il réfléchissait. Elle était encore sur son torse, et observa une fois de plus son visage changer. Des sourcils qu'elle pu voir maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, et la manière dont ses lèvres bougeaient quand il parlait, c’était presque organique.

_De quoi était-il fait? Comment fonctionnait-il?_

  
  
"Bien, on va aller rejoindre Prime."

_Prime? Surement leurs chef... Ou le nom de leurs groupe?_

Panzer n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il se releva sans la consulter, tombant à la renverse sur le dos. Quand elle regarda vers le haut elle vit... Un sourire? Léger, juste un petit en coin.

_Il était fier de lui?_

  
"Toi aussi tu a l'air ridicule les 4 roues en l'air."

  
  
Elle le fixa, puis elle se mit à rire. Ha, rancunier ! Parfait ça! Ils allaient bien s'entendre. Il lui tendit son canon et elle l'attrapa, plutôt que de se lever elle monta sur son épaule, et s'y installa. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à redire. Elle sorti une cigarette de sa poche, et fouilla, se rappelant en soufflant que son briquet était... cassé au sol.

_Cassé par son poing._

_Ha... Elle aurait bien besoin d'en craquer une..._

"Ironhide. Maître d'arme des autobot. 

Panzer entendit un bruit d'allumage, et il leva son canon vers elle. La chaleur en émanant suffit, et elle approcha sa cigarette pour l'allumer, avant de la remettre entre ses lèvres avec un sourire.

"Panzer, tueuse de robot professionnel, et tu me doit un briquet."


	7. Fait moi confiance.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle allait se retrouver sur le siège passager d'une voiture qui conduit tout seul qu'elle venez d'affronter en combat, Panzer aurait surement rit au éclat avant de s'ouvrir une bière. Apres elle même n'était pas entièrement humaine et en avait déjà vu d'autre avant. Mais être dans eux, c'était différent encore une fois. C'était confortable comme sa voiture, il l'avait vraiment copier entièrement, reprenant même une égratignure qu'elle avait faite sur le volant. C'était bluffant. Elle s'était aussi fait tirer l'oreille en montant quand elle avait levé les pieds sur le siège conducteur, se retrouvant sous la boite à gant après que son propre siège l'ai éjecté. Il avait ricané lorsqu'elle s'était relevé avec une mine consterné et avait démarré, la rejetant encore en arrière.

**Ha, vraiment rancunier.**

"Bon, donc vous... Vous êtes quoi en faite?"

Il tourna à un virage un peu serré, mais elle s’était accrocher, sa prothèse passant derrière le repose tête pour ne plus se faire envoyer dans tout les sens. 

“C’est à moi de te poser cette question. Tu ressemble à un humain, tu sent comme un humain, et pourtant tu n’a pas été écrasé sous mon poing et tu a une greffe de decepticons sur ton corps.”

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement, jouant avec la boucle de la ceinture de sécurité. 

“Ecoute, j’aimerais bien moi aussi savoir ce que je suis, mis a part un labo de rat à qui on a fait goûter la liberté. Vue comment on est similaire, je suis sur qu’on a du me bricoler en se basant sur vous. Comment, j’en ai aucune foutue idée. Pour tout te dire, je m’attendais même à ce que tu m'écrase en me considérant comme une sorte d’abomination. C’est ce que le connard à qui j’ai prit le bras a essayer de faire…”

Ne s'arrêtant pas à un feu, elle regarda juste la voiture de police qu’ils avaient évité de peu, un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres. Son pick up était “vivant”, et n’en avait rien à faire de l’ordre et de l’autorité apparemment… Ou du moins, pas de l’autorité humaines…   
  
“C'était un decepticons. Nous les Autobots sommes en guerres contre eux depuis des cycles. Mais je suppose que tu a tout entendu perché en hauteur.”

Grimaçant, Panzer s’en voulait partiellement de s'être fait avoir comme une bleu. Après des humains ne l’auraient pas repérer, c'était la faute a pas de chance d’avoir épier des robots géant. Au moins, elle se savait du côté du grand gaillard qui l'égaler, et savoir qu’elle avait une sorte d'égal en terme de force désormais qui n’ai pas besoin de tout un groupe d’intervention et de taser puissant lui fit un bien fou au moral. Croisant les bras et collant son front contre la vitre, elle ferma les yeux.

“Je t’avoue que j’ai compris que la moitié des choses… Mais vous avez envie de reprendre ce cube, et moi ça m’arrange si vous foutez le bordel la ou ils le garde… Il n’apporte que des malheurs ce truc…”

“Ce truc est le cœur de notre planète, notre derniers espoir.”

Elle sentit la mauvais humeur grimper dans sa voix, et la ressenti quand il reprit mal un virage, la faisant se cogner contre la vitre.

  
  
**“Aie! Oui ba ton dernier espoir a pourrit mon existence!”**

C’est ce que Panzer aurait pu dire. Mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas de se livrer ainsi a un robot géant venue de l’espace. Même si c'était un robot géant venue de l’espace qui mimer son pick up, avait une voix grave et suave et arriver à lui tenir tête dans des argumentaire musclé. Elle se contenta de grogner et de regarder par la fenêtre. 

Il s'arrêta alors à un feu, a sa grande surprise. 

“Que peux tu me dire que le traitements des humains envers le cube? Ou est-il garder?”

“Dans une base secrète. Je serais capable de te dire a peu prés ou elle se trouve. Pas donner les coordonnée précise, mais bon c’est un début… Y a pas mal d’autre bidule de votre technologie je suppose… Y avait un grand robot la bas. Flippant. La folle qui était responsable de moi insister sur le fait que c’était son trésor à elle, et que…

Panzer déglutit, sortant une cigarette de sa poche et l’allumant avec l’allume cigare de la voiture.

  
  
“C’est pas important… Bref, ton tru- espoir, résonne avec moi. Il m’appeler… Et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas franchement agréable…”

Il ne répondit pas dans un 1er temps, comme s'il réfléchissait, et démarra quand le feu passa au verre, tournant au prochaines croisement. 

“Il me faudrait plus d’explication. C’est très vague tout ça.”

“Il y a des choses dont j’ai pas envie de parler… C’est pas si important que ça… Juste… ça m’attirer, comme un papillons de nuit devant une loupiote. Tu t’es déjà senti tirer vers quelque chose ou quelqu’un, avec toute ta raison qui te hurle que c’est pas une bonne idée ou que c’est faux, mais tu continuer tout de même?”

Il vira encore, entrant dans un parking souterrains et le traversa rapidement, ressortant de l’autre côté a contresens par une voie à sens unique. 

“Je connais mon sens des priorités. Je ne m'égare jamais.”

“C’est pour ça que t’arrive pas à semer les types derrière nous.”

Panzer bougea alors, se mettant sur le siège conducteur et attrapant le volant. Elle sentit tout de suite une résistance quand elle voulut freiner et tourner, Ironhide continuant tout droit en accélérant.

“Qu’est ce que tu fais petite?! Laisse moi les commandes!”

“Je vois bien que te les laisser est très utile en se moment!”

Elle regarda derrière elle, voyant aux loin les véhicules sombre. Son sang se glaça quelque instant, avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne vers le volant, le reprenant dans ses mains.

“Ironhide, fait moi confiance! Je sais les semer eux! J’ai déjà conduit dans pire comme situation avec le modèle de voiture que tu est! Je sais comment les semer!” 

“Et comment je peux te faire confiance?”

Il était énervé, ça se comprenait. Panzer aussi était à cran, à cause des cravate, à cause de cet histoire de cube, à cause de pas mal de soucis. Posant sa main sur le levier de vitesse et resserrant sa poigne, elle accéléra brusquement en passant la 3em et tourna en venant prendre le frein a mains et en le tirant, mettant le pied sur le frein. La voiture dérapa sur le côté et quand elle fut bien face aux tournant elle ne relâcha pas, faisant un demi tour complet en accélérant pour emporter la voiture dans l'élan.

“Fait moi juste confiance! Les cravates n’aiment pas s'abîmer!”

Accélérant brusquement et fortement, écrasant la pédale sous son pied, elle fonça vers les voiture sombre qui les suivait. Celle ci s'écartèrent toutes, leurs laissant le passages et dérapant, ayant du mal a tourner pour venir les poursuivre et leurs laissant le temps de mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux. 

Laissant Ironhide conduire à nouveau, elle reprit sa cigarette qu’elle avait laissé au coin de sa bouche, et tira lentement dessus. Un long silence suivit, silence qui dura bien 10 minute, jusqu'à ce qu’il se gare sur a l’entré d’un jardin d’une maison d’un quartier en périphérie de la ville. 

“T’es bien le seul humain que je laisserais toucher mon levier de vitesse.”

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

“Tu pourrais m’inviter au resto avant.”

Un autre silence suivit, Panzer se raclant la gorge en évitant de regarder vers lui alors qu’elle sortit de la voiture et qu’il se transforma, le quartier se trouvant alors plongé dans le noire. 

“Racthet fait attention !”

Ils purent entendre plusieurs voix venant de derrière.

“Allez… On va te présenter. 


End file.
